recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Acorn Squash stuffed with Wild Rice Walnuts and Hickory-baked Tofu
Ingredients * 4 medium acorn squash You can also stuff your favorite squash, such as delicata, sweet dumpling or buttercup. If you have stuffing left over, heat and serve as a side dish or use it in stuffed bell peppers. (about 1¼ pounds each), cut in half * ¼ tsp salt, plus additional to taste * freshly ground pepper * freshly ground nutmeg * 4 tbsp butter (divided) * 1½ cup uncooked wild rice blend or wild rice * 3¼ cup vegetable or chicken broth * 2 cup water * 3 tbsp olive oil * 1 large yellow onion (about 12 ounces) * 2 large cloves garlic, minced * 2 large ribs celery, minced * 1 large carrot, finely chopped * 1 to 2 tablespoons chopped fresh sage leaves * 1 to 2 tablespoons fresh thyme leaves * ½ cup minced fresh parsley * 1 x (8-ounce) package hickory-baked tofu, cut into ¼ inch dice * ¾ cup chopped walnuts or pecans, toasted To toast nuts, heat in a dry skillet over medium heat until they start to brown. Stir occasionally. Be careful not to scorch them. * ¾ cup sweetened dried cranberries Directions # Preheat oven to 350 °F. # Cut each squash in half crosswise. # Scoop out and discard the seeds and strings. # If necessary, trim the top and bottom so the squash will sit level, and place cut side up on a rimmed baking sheet. # If the squash is too hard to trim the top and bottom, do it after the squash is cooked. # Sprinkle each half with a little salt, pepper and nutmeg to taste. # Cut 2 tablespoons of butter into 8 pieces and dot each squash half. # Cover the pan with foil and bake until squash is just moist and tender, about 45 minutes. # Meanwhile, combine the rice, broth, ¼ teaspoon salt and the 2 cups water in a medium saucepan. # Bring to a boil over medium-high heat. # Reduce the heat to simmer, partially cover and cook, stirring occasionally, until the rice is tender, about 40 minutes. # Drain rice if there is still a lot of liquid in the pan. # In a 10 inch saute pan, heat the olive oil over medium heat. # Swirl to coat the pan and saute the onion, garlic, celery and carrot until slightly softened, about 3 minutes. # Cover the pan, adjust the heat to medium-low and cook the vegetables until crisp-tender, 5 minutes longer. # Add the sage, thyme and parsley and saute 1 more minute. # Remove from the heat. # In a large bowl, combine the cooked rice, sauteed vegetables, tofu, nuts and cranberries. # Taste and add more salt and pepper, and other seasonings, if needed. # Mound the rice evenly into each squash half. # Cut remaining 2 tablespoons butter into 8 pieces and dot squash halves. # Cover the pan with foil and bake until rice mixture is heated through, about 20 minutes. # Make ahead: make the entire dish ahead, wrap each stuffed squash in foil and refrigerate up to 3 days. # Reheat uncovered in the microwave for about 5 minutes, or bake uncovered at 350 °F for about 20 minutes. # Optional seasoning: if you like a curried or cumin flavor, season the rice to taste with curry powder or ground cumin, and add only 1 tablespoon of sage and 1 tablespoon of thyme. Notes Category:Acorn squash Recipes Category:Buttercup squash Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Celery Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Cranberry Recipes Category:Delicata squash Recipes Category:Dried cranberry Recipes Category:Pecan Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos